nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Glastonbury
Glastonbury is a mecha in the video game No More Heroes. It is a large space battle Glaston and part of the in-game anime series Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly, where it is the result of the Glastons piloted by the characters combining together. It is capable of emitting laser attacks, and alternatively, tri-laser attacks. Glastonbury's signature attack is referred to as "Anarchy in the Galaxy," and is able to vaporize anything in sight. Its design appears to have taken inspiration from the classic super robot anime Beast King GoLion (as seen in Voltron for Western audiences), in which the giant robot GoLion also carries a similar-looking sword-like weapon. Desperate Struggle Glastonbury is also playable in Desperate Struggle, seen during the third boss battle when Travis faces Charlie MacDonald, a major league football player with eccentric mannerisms, who first summons his own giant mecha "Santa Death Parade" with the help of his apparently useful cheerleading squad inside of Destroy Stadium. When this happens, Travis (while sitting on the Schpeltiger II) casts his hand out and a beam seems to activate the Glastonbury from a hidden compartment beneath the swimming pool of the deceased Death Metal's mansion residence in a sequence reminiscent of the old super robot anime Mazinger Z. Travis then speeds off while the Glastonbury soars above him and joins himself and the Schpeltiger II inside of the Glastonbury's cockpit, similar to G-Gundam http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G_Gundam, piloting it against MacDonald's football-based mech. According to Travis, he had it custom-made by Dr. Naomi, who later points out that Travis "still owes her for that giant robot" and that she hasn't forgotten. The actual Glastonbury robot's onboard weaponry includes the Glastonbury guitar-shaped beam katana. Its special weapon abilities include jumping into the air and unleashing a barrage of similar-colored curve lasers that target MacDonald and strike him simultaneously, and "Strawberry Shortcake" where Travis gives a thumbs-up and the Glastonbury's beam katana suddenly charges to a purple color right before the Glastonbury dashes at the opponent and slashes through them in a flash, presumably performing massive damage. Once Travis whittles down MacDonald's health, MacDonald is baffled at how he has lost to Touchdown right before the Glastonbury charges and impales his mecha, spinning him around before launching him into orbit with a mighty swing. Following him into space, the Glastonbury transforms its katana into a gigantic sci-fi gun, firing a single pink blast at MacDonald which appears to instantly destroy his mecha, killing him and all twenty-four of his scantily-clad cheerleaders. Right after the battle, Sylvia and the UAA confiscate the robot as it is a "too big and it is a public nuisance". Travis reluctantly agrees, and its fate remains unknown. Trivia * In No More Heroes, one of Travis Touchdown's Dark Side Mode trances is named Anarchy in the Galaxy, after Glastonbury's special ability. * Glastonbury was originally going to be used again in the fight against Jasper Batt Jr.'s third form but was scrapped. Category:List of weapons in No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle